halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge (2017)
The Purge (2017) was one of the five scarezones that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was located in New York and it was based off of the first 3 Purge movies. History and Location On August 17th, 2017, Universal announced that a scarezone based on the Purge movie franchise would be featured at that year's Halloween Horror Nights event. The scarezone would be located in the large New York area of the park, which is a recreation of the city of New York. The Purge would return the following year as a section in the haunted house, The Horrors of Blumhouse. That section would be based on the film, The First Purge. Description The Purge has returned to Halloween Horror Nights and overrun New York. No one is safe. Be a part of a proud American tradition. United we purge. Media Description The Purge. And no time in our history have they shown as much of the purge as they are going to be showing in New York (Orlando),All three films will make an appearance,within the scarezone,taking up the entirety of our new york streets.Were Extremely excited to see the Prom Girls,to see the Blood Gentleman,to see the Auction. All of the fan favorites that made up that event in the past. Are going to be there in new york. With some surprises added in this year. -A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Decoration There was a car with a metal cage on top of it in New York and some of the houses on the New York streets have blue flowers on it. The other houses have a variety of things wrapped in barbed wire on the porch. There was also a school bus where they would do mini shows and auction off victims. During the car with the metal cage would drive in front of The Mummy Returns ride. On top of the car a purger would shove body parts in a woodchipper spraying the guests passing by with water. Scareactors * Smiling Purger * Lady Liberty * Uncle Sam (The Purge) * Old Elegant Woman * Hooded Skeleton (Purger) * The Prom Girls * Big Daddy * Big Pig * Betsy Ross * Gray Hooded Skeleton Purger * Gray Bunny Purger * Anime Lamb Girl Purger * Big Mouth Skull Purger * Military Soldier Purgers * George Washington * Abraham Lincoln * Payday Clown (Purger) * Skeletal Jaw Purgers * Skeleton Purgers * Sam * Susan (The Purge) Pictures HHN 27 Media (The Purge).png The Purge Bus 1.JPG The Purge Bus 2.JPG The Purge Car 1.JPG The Purge Car 2.JPG The Purge Car 3.JPG The Purge Stage.JPG Lady Liberty.jpg Uncle Sam Purger.png Big Daddy.png Old Elegant Woman.png Big Pig.png George Washington.png The Purge Scareactor 1.JPG The Purge Scareactor 2.JPG The Purge Scareactor 3.JPG The Purge Scareactor 4.JPG The Purge Scareactor 5.JPG The Purge Scareactor 6.JPG The Purge Scareactor 7.JPG The Purge Scareactor 8.png The Purge Scareactor 9.jpg The Purge Scareactor 10.jpg The Purge Scareactor 11.jpg The Purge Scareactor 12.jpg The Purge Scareactor 13.jpg The Purge Scareactor 14.jpg The Purge Scareactor 15.jpg The Purge Scareactor 16.jpg The Purge Scareactor 17.jpg The Purge Scareactor 18.jpg The Purge Scareactor 19.jpg The Purge Scareactor 20.jpg The Purge Scareactor 21.jpg The Purge Scareactor 22.png The Purge Scareactor 23.png The Purge Scareactor 24.png The Purge Scareactor 25.jpg The Purge Scareactor 26.png The Purge Scareactor 27.png The Purge Scareactor 28.png The Purge Scareactor 29.png The Purge Scareactor 30.png The Purge Scareactor 31.png The Purge Scareactor 32.png The Purge Scareactor 33.png The Purge Scareactor 34.png The Purge Scareactor 35.png The Purge Scareactor 36.png The Purge Scareactor 37.png The Purge Scareactor 38.png The Purge Scareactor 39.png The Purge Scareactor 40.png The Purge Scareactor 41.png The Purge Scareactor 42.png The Purge Scareactor 43.png The Purge Scareactor 44.png The Purge Scareactor 45.png The Purge Scareactor 46.png The Purge Scareactor 47.png The Purge Scareactor 48.png The Purge Scareactor 49.png The Purge Scareactor 50.png The Purge Scareactor 51.png The Purge Scareactor 52.png The Purge Scareactor 53.png The Purge Scareactor 54.png The Purge Scareactor 55.png The Purge Scareactor 56.png The Purge Scareactor 57.png The Purge Scareactor 58.png The Purge Scareactor 59.png The Purge Scareactor 60.png The Purge Scareactor 61.png The Purge Scareactor 62.png The Purge Scareactor 63.png The Purge Scareactor 64.png The Purge Scareactor 65.png The Purge Scareactor 66.png The Purge Scareactor 67.png The Purge Scareactor 68.png The Purge Scareactor 69.png The Purge Scareactor 70.png The Purge Scareactor 71.png The Purge Scareactor 72.png The Purge Scareactor 73.png The Purge Scareactor 74.png The Purge Scareactor 75.png The Purge Scareactor 76.png The Purge Scareactor 77.png The Purge Scareactor 78.png The Purge Scareactor 79.png The Purge Scareactor 80.png The Purge Scareactor 81.png The Purge Scareactor 82.png The Purge Scareactor 83.png The Purge Scareactor 84.png The Purge Scareactor 85.png The Purge Scareactor 86.png The Purge Scareactor 87.png The Purge Scareactor 88.png The Purge Scareactor 89.png The Purge Scareactor 90.png The Purge Scareactor 91.png The Purge Scareactor 92.png The Purge Scareactor 93.png The Purge Scareactor 94.png The Purge Scareactor 95.png The Purge Scareactor 96.png The Purge Scareactor 97.png The Purge Scareactor 98.png The Purge Scareactor 99.png The Purge Scareactor 100.png The Purge Scareactor 101.png The Purge Scareactor 102.png The Purge Scareactor 103.png The Purge Scareactor 104.png The Purge Scareactor 105.png The Purge Scareactor 106.png The Purge Scareactor 107.png The Purge Scareactor 108.png The Purge Scareactor 109.png The Purge Scareactor 110.png The Purge Scareactor 111.png The Purge Supplies.png The Purge Sign 1.JPG The Purge Sign 2.JPG Trivia * They used the same props during The Purge: Anarchy (Orlando) in 2014. * One Of The Scareactors is wearing the clown mask from The Video Game Payday. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:New York (Orlando) Category:Licensed scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27